


cares

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Playing catch, Snow, Sumo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Big, fluffy Saint Bernards have no business being out in the snow.





	cares

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Connor plays catch with Sumo in the snow (Hank can watch them or join in!)

“You’re going to give Sumo frostbite,” Hank groused from the porch, rubbing his chapped hands together and wishing he’d thought to grab a mug of coffee before coming out here. “Just because you don’t feel the cold doesn’t mean he doesn’t.”

Sumo barked, happy, plowing through the snowdrifts in the front yard again and again as Connor threw his favorite stick for him. Frankly, he looked finer than fine, but Hank never wanted to waste a chance to give Connor shit for something.

“Sumo’s vital signs are all in the optimal range, Lieutenant,” he replied. Turning, he smiled. “Don’t worry.”


End file.
